Future scouts
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 6 years in the future after the events of the battle against Galaxia and her stealing of the worlds star seeds; everyone has moved on with their lives Everyone is making decisions about their future while discovering new feelings...but what will the outcome be? LGBT
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since the events of fighting Galaxia and returning the star seeds to everyone on the planet. It had taken a lot of strength and courage during the battle and a lot of therapy for Usagi. She had been restless for many nights; waking up in a sweat and crying. The first thing she would search for was Mamoru to make sure he was still really there. Other times she would wake up screaming and crying to which Mamoru would also awaken with a start and comfort her.

She had changed her attitude and behaviour to one of a proper young woman. She was mature, responsible, encouraging, loving and made the right decisions even if they were hard. She studied hard even if it took a long time or of she was hungry or craved snacks because she wanted to make her parents proud and get a good career.

She wanted to be a good mother figure to Chibiusa when she was born; I mean future Chibiusa was at least 14 now but infant Chibiusa had just been made and had was not aware of life yet. Because she had been very immature and whiny when Chibiusa had first arrived from the future she had given a bad impression and been very childish to her future child. Now when Chibiusa would be born; she would still be loving, tender and supportive towards her; but she would still be firm, strict and a good mentor.

She had applied for 2 separate courses to take her greatest strength and weakness and become stronger and keep fighting even if it didn't work out. The first was a Psychology course and the second was a cooking course.

The cooking course was to improve her cooking and allow her to see if she was capable of making something without burning it or giving in. She had begun to realize that as a wife and mother she would have more than 2 mouths to feed so...it was time to learn more skills.

The Psychology course was because she saw the good in everyone and was aware there were a lot of damaged and unhappy people in the world. By becoming a psychologist she could heal broken hearts and lost souls and help them find their way in the world once again.

Luna still lived with them and offered Usagi advice and supported her but due to her growth as a scout and future ruler there was not much left to teach her. However because Usagi would have a lot of duties and wars to fight in the future she had decided to stay beside Usagi during her journey and because she didn't want her to be left alone.

Mamoru was still the same as ever and yet instead of being such a pushover most of the time; he was becoming more strict and firm towards Usagi and Chibiusa while at the same time being a loving and supportive father/husband who cared for his family and protected them.

He was studying on becoming a Lawyer in law school; Usagi had suggested it due to his high intelligence and excellent moral code. He was sceptical about it at first but after a long amount of thought he realized that she was right. He later agreed much to her joy and they had celebrated with a cake made by Chibiusa after.

The other sailor scouts had changed very much too; they all still spoke to each other and still hung out. But they had all been studying and applying for college while moving out of their parents houses.

Minako (19) the youngest of the adult scouts was studying 2 separate courses. Being obsessed with the future of becoming a model she applied for a hair and beauty course. However upon applying she realized that maybe her future may have lied in working as a make-up and hairstyle artist instead and eventually gave up on that dream to follow a more promising career.

She then also applied for a music course because of her talent for singing; but also to improve her vocal tone and range. This was because even if she never became a model or make up artist she could do live performances at bars until she was found by a talent scout. It would take a while but she would be doing what she loved.

Artemis was still living with her and like Luna offered advice in her endeavours. He had been moral support when she got nervous or panicked and was very supportive of her new relationship.

Since meeting Yaten Kou or Sailor star healer the pair had become very close and shared a mutual attraction. After the whole fight against Galaxia Healer had returned to earth but as a WOMAN. They had gone on a few dates and eventually started a budding relationship together. Because of Yaten's already amazing voice she supported her lover throughout.

Ami (22) was at medical college and studying 2 courses to benefit her career also. Her first course was medicine and internal biology as to learn all the crucial elements of the human body in case of surgery etc. Not surprisingly she was the top of her class and still very much a bookworm but was not picked on like in high school.

Her second course was childcare as she wanted to become a child doctor; while she still cared about the wellbeing of EVERY human she wanted to help children more because they were easily damaged and forgotten about. Her parents and friends supported her greatly and made sure she tried her hardest and never gave up no matter what.

She and Makoto had come clean about their attraction to each other and confessed one day while out on a walk. It hard started raining and while Ami had suggested they find cover Makoto had confessed and soon after getting over her shock and shyness she had admitted her feelings too.

They had become very affectionate and close within their 2 month relationship and were looking for a new home to live together. However they were yet to have sex as Ami was still very shy but Makoto being the gentle and supportive person she was waited patiently for her.

After revealing their relationship everyone had been scary but Michiru and Haruka had been very supportive of them and wished them all the happiness. Michiru had told Makoto to give all her love and time to Ami and while putting up with hardships treat her like a treasure; Haruka had told Ami that sometimes they would fight or have disagreements but as long as they supported each other and trusted each other they would be ok.

Rei (22) was still a single bachelorette and loving it as she had more free time to do the things she wanted. She and Chad had dated briefly but had split up due to his immaturity and carefree attitude. While he had been sweet his desire to be a musician had ended badly so she had broken up with him.

She had applied for a music and fashion course in a well known university. Like Minako she had a great voice and was considered her musical rival; but did not have the confidence that she did. However she worked hard and made sure to always do her best to achieve her dream of becoming an Idol.

She had also joined a fashion course to become a model; due to her good knowledge on diets and taking care of herself it was highly recommended. She had also asked Minako to become her make-up artist should she achieve her dream.

Makoto (21) now in a happy relationship with Ami was following the career of a beloved housewife; in a more funky manner. She was taking the same catering course as Usagi and showed her the ropes; in truth she was doing this to make meals Ami would love when she came home from work.

She was also taking a textiles course so she could learn to make homemade house items and clothing to save money and make beautiful things. She was surprisingly a natural at it and she made sure to show off her designs whenever possible to show she was capable.

Chibiusa (14) was now in her first year of middle school and taking the usual subjects and worked hard in class and even harder at her studies. She was very close to her parents and worked hard to impress them with her skills too. She still had fights with Usagi but only for being bratty or disobedient, thoughtless or putting herself in harms way.

She and Hotaru were now dating after a long time of mutual attraction and were what Haruka and Michiru described as "Innocent" and "Young love" however they supported their relationship while being nervous of the outcomes that may happen. However as a more experienced and long term couple they offered advice to the young love birds whenever they could.

Haruka (23) had applied for 2 separate courses also; she was in the same class as Usagi and Ami for Psychology classes in order to achieve her dream of becoming a couples councillor so young lovers could be as happy as her and Michiru. However she was also taking a Mechanics/Engineering course in order to be able to fix cars and bikes.

She had also after 2 years of love and happiness finally proposed to Michiru to which she had obviously happily accepted and they were now deciding on wedding plans, guests and venues. They had informed it would take place in the summer; just not the exact date or time yet...as they were still sorting out the venue, guests and food.

After learning of Usagi's pregnancy they had been overjoyed and hugged her tightly. They had offered their congratulations and promised to support her whenever she needed someone to talk to. They had however warned her not to push herself too hard...as she usually did when emotional or stressed.

Michiru (23) was now the happy fiancé of Haruka and was making plans already for the wedding (Being the more organized one in their relationship. She was taking a music course; after being referred to by one of her middle school tutors because of her skill with the violin. She had also started a hair and beauty course to become a make-up artist.

She offered the most crucial and important advice to Usagi, Makoto & Ami and Hotaru and Chibiusa. While usually being playful and often stern she was in charge of their relationship and was the best person to ask about things. She watched over her less experienced and innocent scouts when they needed help and was happy to offer wisdom.

And last but not least Hotaru Tomoe (19) was now in her final year of high school and was applying for her first year of college much to the dismay of Chibiusa; however she had promised Chibiusa she would never stray to another person and was happy with her. She was still living with Haruka and Michiru while she figured out her future.

She had embraced her true identity as "The messiah of silence Sailor Saturn" and was now an honorary scout. She was also more honest about her feelings both good and bad...especially her feelings for Chibiusa. However she was still shy and unsure sometimes but had gained a lot more confidence in her appearance and dressed a lot more girly rather than just plain black all the time.

Yes...many changes were to come in the future of the scouts...but they were yet to see what.


	2. C2: Ami and Makoto

Ami walked slowly through the park holding plastic bags full of food. She was staying over at Makoto's for the first time since they got together and she was excited. While trying to be practical she had put in a few treats too.

She had brought 2 plastic containers of miso soup, tin foil wrapped yakitori chicken kebabs, Chicken gyouza, strawberry rice cakes and pickled radish. As for drinks she had bought 4 bottles of ramune soda in different flavours to split.

" _Let me at least do the rice if your gonna cook everything else..."_ Makoto had asked her solemnly. She had then explained rice wouldn't taste as good reheated and would go dry.

It had taken Ami a long time to convince her to let her cook; she did love Makoto's cooking but she wanted to be romantic and show her off her own talents. She would never be as good as her girlfriend but she came damn near second.

"She's so stubborn" Ami thought to herself in amusement. But then that's why she was second in command next to Rei. She always had a backup plan and was able to take down enemies without any hassle.

It came in handy with their dating life too; Makoto was protective of her and always made sure she was close to her. She made sure that everything went well when they were out together and shot people a scary look if they tried anything.

She remembered how it had been when Makoto first confessed; it was like something out of a cheesy romance film. It had been raining and Ami's parents were arguing over which university their child should go to. It got so bad at times she was scared they would divorce but luckily they hadn't.

To get some air she had gone out for a walk despite it raining; she had wondered into the park and ended up losing her way. While she had stood next to the lake submerging herself in deep thought Makoto had appeared holding an umbrella.

After some confrontation and yelling Ami had later revealed about what and where she wanted to study. She had broken down in tears on Makoto's shirt after holding back for a while. Makoto had comforted her and promised to protect her heart from the selfishness and cruelty of others.

Shortly after they had begun dating with the support and acceptance of others. They still got the odd comment from random guys; plus the rare abusive comment from random people. Other than that they were happy and enjoyed being in each other's company.

Ami sighed heavily and shook her head; it wasn't good to think of such things when she was on her way to see her partner. She needed to be in good spirits or Makoto would worry and think something was wrong.

She picked up the pace and rushed ahead; if she didn't get to Makoto's place soon she would be late. It might of been her anxiety or just stress but she was worried that Makoto would be mad or start wondering where she was.

As if on cue her phone suddenly started ringing to which she answered it and saw Makoto was calling her. She answered it without any hesitation whatsoever.

"Hi Makoto" Ami chirped sweetly trying to be lovey dovey. If she was cute then perhaps she could avoid an argument.

" _Hey Ami; are you ok? I thought you knew the way to my place?"_ Makoto asked worriedly. She rarely had the girls over and Ami usually came with Minako or Rei rather than by herself in the past.

"Yes I'm fine; I decided to take a short cut through the park but got distracted" Ami explained apologetically. She felt so bad making Makoto wait for so long; how could she be so rude?!

" _Ok that's good; so you're not far from mine then"_ Makoto said in a relieved tone. Because of her timid nature and shyness; Ami was perfect bait for fuckboys and perverts.

"Mmm I should be with you in 20 minutes" Ami said thoughtfully as she reached the end of the park. After the gate Makoto's place was in the centre of town next to a grocery store and restaurants.

" _Great I'll come meet you then"_ Makoto said playfully her tone hinted with flintiness. She had missed Ami and if it meant she could hold her sooner she was happy.

"Eh?!" Ami cried in surprise her face turning red. She was used to Makoto being such a tomboy and being carefree; but sometimes it embarrassed her a little.

" _See you soon Ami-Chan"_ Makoto cooed down the phone then hung up quickly leaving Ami confused and nervous.

Ami closed her phone after hanging up and stood there for a second quietly. Her entire face was flushed red as a raspberry. She hated making a scene but loved gestures of affection; so she was rather torn with this one.

"Makoto...You big meanie!" Ami yelled loudly in frustration as she walked ahead. She had the most complex girlfriend ever; but she loved her anyway. She just hoped she didn't try and pick her up; or she would drop the food or people would stare.

 _ **Later on**_

Ami was passing all the grocery shops and eateries near Makoto's home. They were all lit up brightly with people bustling inside having a good time.

A lot of schoolgirls were on their phones while looking at all the magazines and giggling amongst themselves. It reminded her of her school days with her friends; what a long time ago that had been.

"AMI-CHAN!" a loud voice cried out excitedly.

Ami was about to look up when she was attacked by Makoto who lunged at her without warning and hugged her tightly. Her face was buried in Makoto's shoulder and her arm holding her phone was hung in midair under Makoto's arm.

Makoto eventually pulled away her face red from the cold and a giant smile on her face "I'm so happy to see you; it's been so long!" she said happily her eyes filled with love.

Ami blushed gently her eyes becoming tender "Makoto-chan" she said fondly her voice filled with love.

Despite the fact that they lived apart the distance really did make their hearts grow fonder. Every time they saw each other their hearts filled with love all over again.

Makoto looked down and saw the carrier bag of food "Wow; you really meant it when you said you'd cook" she said in amazement.

Ami smiled "Told you I would" she teased gently. She just hoped everything would taste ok; she wasn't as expertise with flavours as Makoto was.

Makoto smiled cheekily "I can't wait to taste them" Makoto winked. There was no way she was gonna let Ami go home tonight.

Ami blushed and tightened her grip on the bag "We better hurry or it will get cold" she stammered shyly.

Makoto laughed to herself and took Ami's hand leading her ahead. This was going to be an interesting night


End file.
